Kamen rider Serpent: The legend begins
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: What if another race existed besides the Fangires, Humans, Kivats, Sagarcs, Wolfens, Mermens, Frankens and Legendorgas? This is the story of the Serpents as they survive wave after wave of enemies that threatened them with their future king. Rated T for violence. OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Legend begins**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Hope you are and hope you enjoy this first chapter of Kamen rider Serpent! In this chapter, you will be witnessing the birth of Takashi himself as the Serpents prepare everything to make the birth of Takashi the best. I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, the Serpents and Serpent Kivat. Reminder: This took placed during the time when Arc was still alive. The Fangires and Serpents have a King and a Queen, so don't get confuse with them.**

**Superrider: If you're reading this, the Imagins have gotten back their old physical forms after they returned with Tsukasa in the last chapter of The End of Dai Shocker but I forgot to add it.**

* * *

According to history, the Legendorgas were the most feared race of all besides the Fangires. The two races have been enemies since they discovered each other and they targeted the Humans to either kill or enslave but now, they have been threatened by one race that had been predicted that the two races will fear.

The Serpents, a race that resides in forests in Japan. The Serpents are humanoid snakes that have remained mutual from the Legendorgas and Fangires for a very long time but were very close friends with the Wolfens, Mermens and Frankens.

The Humans, however, hide whenever they see any of the races, in fear that they will be enslaved.

Now, witness as the newly born Prince of the Serpents starts his life with a wonderful adventure with his friends.

* * *

"Hurry up with the decorations!" Exclaimed the Knight of the Serpents. Knight stopped in front of a group of Serpents and said,"Quickly, these have to be set up before night comes. The Prince will be born tonight and King wants it to be special." The Serpents nodded and Knight walked off.

The Warrior of the Serpents came out of the shadows and asked,"Knight, why do you worry about the celebration of the Prince?" Knight turned to look at Warrior and said,"Because King is counting on me to get everything set up. I don't want to disappoint him or Queen." Warrior chuckled and said,"Don't forget that we have to be guarding the Serpents from hostiles as well." Knight grunted and said,"I never forget that. By the way, have you notice that hostiles have been increasing in numbers throughout the months lately since King announced that the Prince will be born?" Warrior sighed and said,"Yes I have. And I believe we will never know who has been sending them." Warrior then walked off towards Castle Conda while Knight continued to supervise the preparations.

After a long walked back to the castle, Warrior said,"Castle Conda, open up!" Castle Conda opened its eyes and smiled as it saw Warrior before it opened its mouth to let Warrior walk in.

Once Warrior stepped into the castle, he was greeted by the usual smell of venom that Queen had made to heal pains and keep the Serpents in the castle calm.

As Warrior entered the Throne room, he saw that King was sitting on the Throne with Queen next to him holding an egg in her arms. King smiled as he saw Warrior and asked,"Warrior, how are the preparations for my son's birth?" Warrior bowed and said,"Knight is taking it seriously and preparations are almost done." King nodded and asked,"Any hostiles lately today?" Warrior shook his head and said,"No King. None yet but guards are prepared in case." Queen smiled and said,"Thank you for giving us information about the preparations and about the hostiles. You can go back to your post now." Warrior bowed again and walked out of the room.

King sighed and said,"The world sure is getting strange. Here I thought that the world will be happy that our son will be born but in real life, hostiles have been attacking us." Queen replied,"I bet the Legendorgas and Fangires have something to do with it. After all, some hostiles had masks on them while the rest shattered into glass shards after you killed them."

The egg that Queen was carrying started to shake and she said,"Looks like the Prince wants to meet his father." King smiled and said,"My little Takashi. How nice of him if he would hatch now." The egg started to shake violently and Queen said,"King, Takashi needs his rest so he could see the celebration tonight or else he will be asleep the entire time after he hatches." The shaking stopped and King said,"You're right. But after the celebration, he can sleep all he wants since it's night." The couple shared a laugh as the egg shook one last time before it stopped.

* * *

In Castle Doran, the Fangires's Checkmate Four have gathered and Bishop said,"King, Hound Fangire failed his attack on the Serpents and now he's no longer alive."

King slammed his fist on the window and said,"Sent out Hopper Fangire and Eagle Fangire. I want that snake Prince's head and if I don't, there will be executions!" Bishop nodded and walked out of the room with Rook following him.

As King returned to his throne, he asked,"Queen, do you have any words from the Legendorgas?" Queen shook her head and said,"After the last attack, the Legendorgas have been quiet lately." King chuckled and asked,"Did they decided to chicken out on their clan's fate?" Queen shook her head and said,"Like I said, they have gotten quiet so I didn't receive anything but I think they are developing a plan." King rubbed his chin and then said,"If that plan involves wiping out every race including the Humans, we need to double the guards. No, triple the guards!" Queen nodded and walked off.

* * *

In the Legendorgas's castle, Arc was walking around his Throne room while waiting for his servants to come up with a plan.

Finally, Arc yelled,"Has any of you come up with anything yet?!"

Mummy Legendorga stepped forward and said,"Arc, I have enslaved twenty humans that tried to attack me. While I was being attacked, I witnessed their skills in fighting. It was more unique than other humans and I think that they are able to bring the Serpents's Prince's head to you in no time when it's dark."

Arc grumbled and replied,"The last few humans we sent never came back. What makes you think they can?" Mummy chuckled and said,"They caught me off guard when they attacked me. I have never been caught off guard before. I say that the humans I enslaved will be able to bring the Prince's head back within a day."

Rubbing his chin, Arc said,"Fine, they can go but only when you have more than a hundred." Mummy chuckled and said,"Then I have to get started getting seventy more humans." Mummy turned and made his way out of the room.

* * *

As night came, the Serpents all gathered on the ground to celebrate as King and Queen came out of Castle Conda with a baby boy in Queen's arm.**(A/N: Serpents earn their Serpent form at the age of thirteen.)**

Knight and Warrior both brought their kids to the celebration as well.

Knight's son, Ryu, was already friends with Warrior's son, Dante, so they didn't had any problems finding each other in the crowd of Serpents.

The party was going well so far until, Queen had placed Takashi on the ground and he started walking towards King. Everyone gasped as they saw the baby, who had just hatched, walking towards his father.

King smiled as he picked up Takashi and said,"No doubt you're going to be the greatest king the Serpents will ever see." Takashi laughed as he placed his hands on his father's face.

The party was now more exciting as ever.

After three more hours of fun, Takashi fell asleep on his mother's arms as they made their way back to Castle Conda while the rest of the Serpents headed back to their homes on the trees.

* * *

After placing Takashi on his bed, King said,"Once you grow up, I'll be there with you as you train, my son." He kissed Takashi's forehead and made his way out of the room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone is asking, Ryu and Dante are four years older than Takashi. The Fangires current King is the first Kiva while Queen is just another female Fangire that I don't want to name and Bishop and Rook are just like in the series. Please review and criticism is allowed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Ryu**

**A/N: Hey people! How are ya doing? Here's the second chapter of Kamen rider Serpent. Hope you enjoy! Like what the title of the chapter says, Takashi will be meeting Ryu for the first time and they get into some trouble as they are becoming friends . Takashi is now six years old too. I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, the Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Takashi's friends and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

* * *

Yawning, a six years old Takashi got out of his bed and proceeded to walk up to his pet Anaconda. Takashi smiled as he petted the Anaconda's head and said,"Good morning, Venus." The Anaconda, now called Venus, hissed back pleasantly as his owner continued to pet him.

Next thing Takashi knew, his father opened the door and said,"Good morning, Takashi." Takashi smiled as he hugged his father and replied,"Hi, dad!" King chuckled and asked,"Ready to meet Ryu?" Takashi's smile disappeared and he asked,"Are you sure he will want to be my friend?" King laughed and said,"Of course he will! He is the son of Serpents's Knight and you're the Prince of the Serpents. You two will get along perfectly." Takashi hugged his father once more before the two went out of the room with Venus coiled around Takashi's body.**(A/N: Venus is only the same size as a cobra for now.)**

* * *

In Knight's house, Knight said,"Ryu, ready to meet prince Takashi?" Ryu nodded and said,"I can't wait to see if he can fight well!" Knight chuckled and said,"You have to wait a few more years for that. Takashi hasn't start his training yet and both of you haven't even earn your Serpent forms yet." Ryu sighed and said,"I'll wait." His eyes soon brightened up and he asked,"Will I ever be a Knight like you, daddy?" Knight chuckled and said,"That's why I'll be training you once you earn your Serpent form." Ryu began cheering as he hopped around the house like a excited kid, which he is ironically.

Knight stood at the doorway and asked,"You coming?" Ryu leaped onto Knight's shoulder and said,"Let's go!"

The two climbed down the tree that their house was on and began walking towards Castle Conda.

* * *

In Castle Conda's Dining room, Takashi had just finished eating his breakfast with his family and he picked up he mouse on the table before he tossed it at Venus, who ate the mouse once it came nearer to him.

Queen smiled and said,"It seems you are quite fond of Venus." Takashi smiled and said,"Venus IS my pet and he is my friend." King looked out the window and said,"Looks like Knight and Ryu are waiting outside." He got up and started to make his way out of the room with Takashi beside him.

As they stood in front of Conda's mouth, King gently rubbed Conda's mouth and it opened up.

The two stepped out of the castle and Takashi said,"Thanks Castle Conda." Castle Conda smiled as it hissed in return.

King walked up to Knight and said,"Ah, Knight. How nice to see you again." He looked at Ryu and said,"It so nice to see your happy, smiling face too Ryu." Ryu smiled back as he walked up to Takashi and asked,"How are you doing, prince Takashi?" Takashi replied,"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Ryu replied,"I'm fine as well." King then said,"Why don't you two go have fun." The two nodded before they went to the back of Castle Conda.

At the back of Castle Conda, lay a stretch of flowers that Takashi's mother had planted. Beside the stretch of flowers was the Fountain of Happiness. The Fountain of Happiness was created by Takashi's grandfather who had passed away peacefully. Its purpose was to brighten up the Serpents spirits when they are feeling gloomy or sad.

Takashi sat down on a giant rock with Ryu and asked,"So...what do you do?" Ryu smiled and replied,"I mostly hang out with the son of Serpents's warrior, Dante. He's a great guy, I'm sure that you'll be able to meet him someday." Takashi then asked,"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ryu replied,"I...I want to be just like my father! I want to be the Knight of the Serpents so I can take over my dad's career to protect the Serpents." Takashi chuckled and said,"I'm sure that I'll be able to see you achieve your goal."

The two continued to chat for a few more hours before they started playing tag and other games.

* * *

Outside the Serpents's territory, Eagle Fangire landed on the ground and said,"I see the prince. Just south of our position." Hopper Fangire laughed and said,"Let's get him." Hopper started to leap from tree to tree with Eagle following him.

* * *

King and Knight were inside of Castle Conda discussing about the hostiles.

King asked,"Are there any hostiles lately?" Knight shook his head and said,"None have been seen for about two years now." King sighed in relief and said,"Thank god. I was worried that more of them will keep coming." Knight asked,"King, do you know who has been sending them?" King rubbed his chin and said,"Queen has made a few guesses. She thinks that the Fangires and Legendorgas are behind the attacks and I support her since the evidence are the mask from Mummy Legendorga was attached to some of the hostiles faces while the others shattered into glass shards when I killed them."

Knight sighed and said,"At least the Wolfens, Mermens and Frankens aren't the ones who attacked us." King nodded and said,"I can't imagine such kind of betrayal when that happens. But luckily, they are our close friends so we can count on them."

The two Serpents then heard Takashi shouting for help and they quickly got up and ran towards the garden.

* * *

Takashi and Ryu had just finished their games and were resting on the same rock again. Takashi asked,"Was that fun or what?" Ryu nodded and said,"That was definitely fun alright." As the two continued to pant, they heard a maniacal laugh coming from the trees behind them.

As they turned around, two figures came out of the shadows and charged at them.

Takashi and Ryu quickly got up and ran away with the two beings chasing them.

Takashi began screaming,"Help! Help!" The beings got closer and closer before they grabbed Ryu and said,"Give up prince, come with us and we'll let your little friend go." The being with wings drew out a sword and held it close to Ryu's neck and said,"If you don't, you can just say good bye to your friend."

Before they knew it, Knight appeared from behind and knocked the sword out of the being's hand before kicking the being back.

King appeared beside Takashi and said,"Eagle Fangire and Hopper Fangire!"

The two beings, known as Eagle Fangire and Hopper Fangire, looked up and said,"The King of the Serpents. Our King will be glad if we bring your head to him as well as your son's head." King hissed and said,"You will not be touching my son!" Hopper said,"You'll be killed in no time. We know that your race is the peaceful so you don't have any experience in fighting." King chuckled and said,"That's what you think."

Hopper quickly leaped up with his spear drew and he swung it at King, who just grabbed the spear and broke it into two parts. Hopper threw his broken spear aside and said,"Big deal. That spear wasn't strong anyway." He began swinging his fist at King but got sent tumbling back to eagle's side when King delivered a kick.

Eagle helped Hopper up and said,"We underestimated them but we can still beat them!" The two charged at King and Knight.

Ryu hid behind his father while Takashi hid behind his.

Takashi then heard a voice in his head,**"Takashi, be strong. Show those Fangires what you're made of! Give them the taste of the Serpents's power!"** Convinced, he got in front of his father and Knight.

King said,"Takashi, get behind me now!"

Takashi remained still as he raised his hand up. Suddenly, a symbol that depicts snakes curled up to form a crown appeared on his palm. It was the sign of the Serpent King!

Before the Fangires knew it, a burst of green energy erupted from Takashi's hand. The blast was so strong that it sent them flying back a few feet away.

Takashi snapped his fingers and two snakes sprouted out from his back, shocking King, Knight and Ryu. Takashi advanced towards the two Fangires. Scared out of their wits, the Fangires mindlessly charged at Takashi.

Takashi smirked as the snakes on his back wrapped around the two Fangires when they got close. Takashi placed his hands onto both the Fangires's chest and said,"Souls of Fangires standing before me, have a taste of Serpent venom!" The green energy started to course through the Fangires's bodies before the Fangires turned multi-colored and the snakes that were wrapped around them squeezed harder, causing the bodies to shatter into glass shards.

The snakes retracted into his back again and the sign of the Serpent King vanished. Takashi collapsed on the ground before his father could catch him.

King smiled at his son and whispered,"You have more potential than I thought."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visiting the village**

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Fine? Hope so. Anyway, here is the third chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry to say that I skipped the part where Takashi meets Dante because it will just be boring cause Ryu introduces Dante to Takashi and they had some fun playing together but there wasn't any battles so I skipped it. But in this chapter, Fangire King will be sending a group of Fangires to attack the Serpents. I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, the Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

* * *

Takashi and his father were walking down the path leading to the Serpents village where all the other Serpents live.

After minutes of walking, they finally reached the village.

Upon reaching, the Serpents immediately bowed as King and Takashi walked past them. Confused, Takashi asked,"Why are they bowing?" King chuckled and said,"First time in the village and you already want to know much. Well, they bow whenever we are here because we are royalty. Once you become king, you will know how it feels. This is only the beginning of this so get use to it." Takashi smiled and nodded proudly.

Once they reached Knight's and Warrior's location, Takashi started running over to Ryu and Dante who were also their as well.

"Takashi!" exclaimed both Ryu and Dante as they gave Takashi a group hug before they started walking towards the village again while chatting. King smiled at seeing his son more sociable than before. Knight said,"I'm sure you're proud of Takashi." King nodded and said,"Yes I am. He is different from me or the kings before me. He's one special Serpent." Knight smirked and said,"Don't forget the first Serpent to figure out his own ability." King nodded again as he remembered the day when Hopper Fangire and Eagle Fangire attacked them. Warrior said,"I've never seen what he did but judging from what Knight told me, Takashi must be a special Serpent."

Suddenly, King said,"I just remembered something Takashi told me after he woke up from the time he faint after battling the two Fangires!" Knight asked,"What did he say?" King replied,"He said that he heard a voice that sounded like his, only that the voice was more...dark." Knight and Warrior looked at King with faces that said 'Are you serious?!' King notice their expressions and said,"Yes, I heard him correctly. It's just like what my dad's prophecy said. 'When the new king is born, that king will have to battle his consciousness in order to achieve his true power and he will keep the Serpents save from harm until the very end'."

Warrior shivered and said,"That prophecy still gives me chills even though I'm supposed to be the strongest of the guards." King laughed and said,"That prophecy gave everybody chills when it is said."

* * *

In the village, Takashi, Ryu and Dante were having fun playing on the vines hanging on the trees.

The fun was very energetic but until a group of five Serpents walked up to the three of them and the leader said,"Well look who we have here. The sons of the King, Knight and Warrior. You three don't look so tough." Judging by the leader's voice, he was a teenager. His friends cackled loudly and he said,'You know, people have been spreading rumors that you're the one that the last King prophesied. Let's see how tough you are."

The leader of the group threw his fist straight at Takashi, knocking him back and earning laughs from the group.

Ryu and Dante stood in front of Takashi and Ryu said,"Leave him alone!" The leader walked up and said,"Or what? You gonna call your daddies to help you up? You three are such babies! Maybe it's time for a change. Once we beat the hell out of you three, we will be taking positions of King, Knight and Warrior when we grow up."

The group advanced towards them and Ryu silently gulped while Dante tried not to show any weakness.

But before anyone knew, giant snakes emerged from the ground and wrapped the group up. The leader demanded,"What's this? Whoever did this better show yourself!" No one appeared except the sound of Takashi's laughing.

All of them looked at Takashi who had snakes emerging from his shoulders, shocking Dante and the group while Ryu remained emotionless since he already saw that before.

Takashi spoke,"What's the matter? Afraid of your own kind?" One of the Serpents in the group said,"Impossible! Serpents earn their Serpent form on their thirteenth birthday! You're just six!" Takashi laughed and said,"Not according to my theory! I'll enjoy this battle so don't chicken out!" Raising his hand up, Takashi continued,"You said you wanted to fight. What are you waiting for? Come at me!" The sign of the Serpent King appeared on his palm as the snakes unwrapped the group.

The leader said,"Alright boys, let's get the throne to ourselves!" The group charged at Takashi.

Anticipating the attack, Takashi whispered,"Inner Serpent, time to show yourself." Placing his hand on his heart, a green glow appeared before Takashi's eyes flashed green. A dark voice said,**"Looks like it's time to show you what a true King can do!"** Takashi turned into a silhouette of a being before he literally turned into a creature that had the same body shape of the silhouette.

His head was face within a Python's skull, his shoulders had little spikes on them while a black cape was attached to his back. His body was scaly and with a muscular build, his legs were also covered in scales while teeth-like spikes emerged on the back of his right foot. This is Takashi's Serpent form.

Cowering, the group slowly backed away while Dante and Ryu ran off back to their fathers to get them.

Unknown to them, a little girl was hiding within the shadows of a corner. She gazed at Takashi in his Serpent form and thought _He looks magnificent! _The girl smiled as she continued to watch.

* * *

Ryu and Dante had finally reached their fathers's location and when they were close, Ryu exclaimed,"Takashi's in trouble!"

King, Knight and Warrior quickly stood up and King asked,"Where is he?" Ryu pointed at the same place that Takashi was still in and soon, they were all heading that way.

* * *

Takashi threw one of the Serpents into a tree and he kicked another one down.

The leader of the group said,"It's time to get out!" As the group began retreating, Takashi blocked their path and said,**"You're not going any where. You've already challenge me into a fight."** The leader cowered and said,"Alright! We lost! Happy?" Takashi cackled and said,**"Not even a bit."**

He snapped his fingers and the giant snakes emerged from the ground again before they bit the group's legs, immobilizing them.

Takashi stopped in front of the leader and said,**"You should have thought twice before challenging me!"** He placed his hand on the leader's chest and said,**"Now, your souls will be nothing more than food for my snakes!"** As a green aura surrounded the group, five green orbs shot out of the group's chests and the snakes removed their mouths from the group and proceeded to devour the orbs.

The group fell onto the ground and Takashi said,**"Hope you like staying in hell!"** The five Serpents started to disintegrate as King, Knight, Warrior, Ryu and Dante arrived.

King stared in amaze as he stare at Takashi's Serpent form.

Takashi walked up to King and said,**"Hello...dad."** King hissed and said,"You're not my son! My son hasn't earn his Serpent form yet!" Takashi laughed and replied,**"Sorry to disappoint you but I AM Takashi! Only his Serpent form. Just like the prophecy said, the newly born king will have to battle his consciousness. I am his Serpent consciousness and the real Takashi is the human consciousness. But, he has already battle me when he fainted last time and he had convinced me to help him. So I AM Takashi."** Takashi reverted back to his human form and fell to his knees before saying,"Sorry I haven't told you about that yet." Takashi collapsed once again and King picked him up before he said,"Knight, Warrior, from tomorrow onward, Takashi will start his training. Ryu, Dante, You won't be seeing Takashi for a few years as well." From King's tone, Knight and Warrior knew that he was serious and they said in unison,"Yes sir." Ryu and Dante were confused instead and their fathers quickly grabbed their sons and brought them home while explaining what they knew.

King took Takashi's exhausted body back to Castle Conda and said,"I'm proud of you, Takashi."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be working on the next chapter after I finish working on the next chapter of my other story. Please review. I appreciate it and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Visiting allies part 1- Wolfens**

**A/N: Hey people! Cross is back with chapter 4! Let's recap the story so far. Takashi has defeated two Fangires and five Serpents with the combined powers of his human consciousness and his Serpent consciousness. The power was so strong that Takashi was able to earn his Serpent form! Now, Takashi will be starting his training...his training to become King of the Serpents! I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, the Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive. By the way, last chapter was a typo. I meant to say that a group of Serpents will attack Takashi, not a group of Fangires.**

* * *

"Where are we going dad?" asked a confused Takashi and King said,"We are starting your training as King. I would have started this when you're thirteen but you've already earned your Serpent form so I start your training early." Takashi asked,"Why are we leaving the village?" King replied,"Being King, you must have constant relation with allies by visiting them. That's why we're going to visit our allies so you'll know where to go next time." Takashi smiled and said,"I'll make you proud dad! That I promise you!" King smiled and hugged Takashi while they continued their journey towards their first destination.

* * *

In Castle Doran, Bishop walked up to the Fangire King and said,"King, it looks like the Fangires you ordered to retrieve the prince's head have both died but not by the Serpent King, they died by the hands of the prince." Fangire King rubbed his chin and said,"That prince might either be a tough challenge or the Fangires were just weak." Bishop replied,"I say it's the first one because Hopper and Eagle are excellent fighters that I train personally." Fangire King sighed in annoyance and said,"I want Rook to eliminate that scaly boy now!" Bishop shook his head and said,"I have already sent out our strongest fighter, Mole Fangire. He told me that the prince is heading towards the Wolfens's territory. He'll ambush the prince and finish the job and the best part is that the prince's father is with him as well." Fangire King smiled and said,"A two-for-one deal, not bad."

Rook came in and said,"King, Kivat-bat wants to tell you something." Fangire King nodded and said,'Let him in." Rook nodded and turned to leave but Bishop stopped him and said,"Rook, I want you to help Mole Fangire get rid of that scaly prince ad his father. they are heading towards the Wolfens's territory. Maybe you could eliminate them as well once you are done taking care of the scaly boy and his father."

Rook smiled and said,'Game start: Find and eliminate Serpent King and Prince within five minutes." Rook then head out of the room and out of Castle Doran.

* * *

After half a day of walking, Takashi and King were merely a kilometer away from the Wolfens's territory.

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble and a Fangire that resembled a mole emerged from the ground. King exclaimed,"Mole Fangire!" Another Fangire charged out of the trees and rammed the two Serpents down. The other Fangire said,"Game start." King got up and said,"Takashi, the one that knocked us down is on a higher level. I'll handle him, you can handle Mole Fangire." Takashi nodded and the two engaged in battle with the two Fangires.

**With King,**

Rook chuckled and said,"Give me all you've got. The game will end after five minutes anyway." King smirked and said,"Find. I'll show you what happens when you fight the King of the Serpents!" King turned into his Serpent form which was a humanoid Anaconda and he got into his battle stance as Rook charge at him.

The two clashed and Rook was immediately knocked down and King continuously stomped on Rook.

Rook grabbed King's leg and tossed him away while he got up. Rook said,"Two minutes left." King got up and asked,"Why do you keep track of time limits?" Rook replied,"No more talking. If I want to reward myself, you have to be defeated within the two minutes left!" Rook charged once more and King side-stepped and tripped Rook before he said,"Your eagerness to eliminate me is your downfall." King slammed his fists on Rook a few times before he gave a Roundhouse Kick that sent Rook flying into a tree.

As he got up, Rook said,"Time's up. I must punish myself. I'll remember this day!" With that, Rook turned and left.

**With Takashi,**

Mole Fangire went back into the hole he emerged from and Takashi quickly turned into his Serpent form.

As soon as that happened, Mole emerged from another hole and slashed Takashi with his sword but to his disappointment, Takashi did not even flinched at all. He turned around and said,"That would've hurt if I was a normal Serpent. But that didn't." He punched Mole and tackled him down.

Takashi tossed Mole across the place and snapped his fingers, causing two giant snakes emerged from the holes Mole made.

The snakes lunged and bit Mole's legs. Takashi walked up to Mole and placed his hand on Mole's chest before he said,"Fangire soul, redeem yourself! Soul change!" A green aura surrounded the two and Mole's eyes turned green.

The snakes released Mole and he bowed to Takashi before he asked,"How may I serve you master?" Takashi replied,"Accompany me and my father as we visit our allies." Mole nodded and King said,"This is quite new." Takashi smiled and said,"I just learnt that last night." King smiled and said,"Let's continue our journey."

* * *

Rook came back to Castle Doran and Bishop asked,"Did you finish the job?" Rook shook his head and said,"He was to strong and game time was over. Plus, Mole is dead." Bishop sighed and said,"Maybe King can handle the snakes himself." He then walked back into the Throne room.

Bishop stopped in front of King and said,"Mole Fangire was destroyed and Rook came back empty handed." King sighed and said,"Maybe it's time that I meet this scaly prince face-to-face." He got up and started to walk out of the room.

Once they were out of the castle, Kivat-Bat appeared and bit King's hand. Ghostly chains appeared around his waist and his Fangire veins were revealed. He was levitated up and once Kivat-Bat attached himself to the belt, King became a silhouette of a 3 meter tall being. The silhouette turned into an armor and King was revealed to be in his Kiva armor.**(A/N: Remember that Fangire King is the first Kiva.)**

King looked down at Bishop and said,"Let's go. We have to finish them once they are out of the Wolfens's territory." Bishop nodded and followed King as he walked off.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to read the next chapter next week! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visiting allies part 2- Wolfens**

**A/N: Hey people! Time to get started with you reading this chapter. I have to say, I don't think that writing multiple stories at once is my style. That's why after this story is done, I'll be writing one story after another so you can expect the sequel of this story to be out after my other story is done. Anyway, in this chapter, Takashi and his father will finally reach the Wolfens's territory and they will meet someone that all of you will know if you have watch Kamen rider Kiva. I do not own Kamen rider but I own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, the Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

* * *

Walking, that was what Takashi and his father have been doing for the past half an hour with their new traveling companion, Mole Fangire who Takashi had mind controlled.

"Master, you do not have to worry. We are almost at the border of the Wolfens's territory." said Mole. Takashi asked,"How do you know that?" Mole replied,"I have been spying on the Wolfens before I became your servant." King smiled and said,"Then that means you can be a valuable source of information for us." Mole nodded and said,"I can tell you what the Fangires are planning but sadly, I wasn't given't any information. I'm sorry masters." Takashi said,"It's alright. But we do need all the information of the Fangires you know after we reach back home." Mole nodded and King stopped before he said,"Boys, I smell the scent of a Wolfen coming west of our position."

The three started walking west for five minutes until they spotted a wounded Wolfen next to a tree.

King ran up to the Wolfen and asked,"How did this happen?" The Wolfen looked up and replied,"The...Legendorgas...five Wolfens...mummy masks." The Wolfen then collapsed again and King checked his pulse before he said,"His gone. The Legendorgas have taken control of five Wolfens and judging from his wounds, the Wolfens that the Legendorgas controlled are strong." Mole asked,"How is that possible? Legendorgas don't go beyond the Fangires's territory." King snorted and said,"They must be intending to wipe out the other clans."

The three then quickened their pace as they continued to walk towards the Wolfens's village.

* * *

In the Legendorgas's castle, Arc turned around to look at Mummy and asked,"Why do I sense a disturbance in the Wolfens's territory?" Mummy chuckled and replied,"That's because I have taken over five of the Wolfens and they are attacking the village as we speak." Arc chuckled and said,"That's nice to hear. How 'bout those special...humans?" Arc spat with disgust when he said 'humans' and Mummy said,"Just another thirty more of them and the Serpents will be nothing more than myths."

* * *

In the Serpents's village, Dante and Ryu were sitting on a tree branch near Castle Conda.

Dante sighed and said,"It's not fun without Takashi around huh?" Ryu nodded and said,"But look on the bright side. If we start our training now, we can be just like our dads and we'll be with Takashi when he becomes King!" Dante got up with a smile and said,"Yeah! Let's go!" The two jumped down the tree and ran towards the training field where their fathers go to train.

* * *

Takashi, King and Mole had reached the gate of the Wolfens's village, King turned to Mole and said,"Mole, get underground now and open the gates." Mole nodded and quickly dug a hole and he leaped into it before he emerged on the other side of the gates. He opened the gates and the two Serpents got in.

The three slowly walked around the village, walking past wounded Wolfens.

The next thing they heard was the sound of a Wolfen howling. They turned a corner and spotted five Wolfens with masks attacking a Wolfen.

King and Takashi quickly turned into their Serpent forms and Mole got into his battle stance as the Wolfens turned to look at them.

The Wolfens charged at Takashi but the Wolfen they had just attack stopped them. Mole dug a hole and got in it while King tackled the Wolfens down. Takashi kicked one of the masked Wolfens and the Wolfen was knocked into a hut behind him.

**With Mole,**

Mole grabbed one of the Wolfens and dragged him down into the ground.

Underneath the village was an underground tunnel system which Mole created during the time he was spying on the Wolfens.

The masked Wolfen looked around to look for Mole but it was as dark as midnight and Mole had the advantage of the dark. Mole began running around while striking vital blows on the Wolfen.

Mole pounced on the Wolfen and he drew his sword out before he started slashing the Wolfen with it.

As soon as the Wolfen kicked Mole off him, he got up and Mole kicked his face, knocking the mask off the Wolfen.

The Wolfen stood still for a few seconds and then asked,"How did I get here?" Mole replied,"My master will explain to you." The Wolfen tilted his head and said,"You are not like the other Fangires I've seen." The two then got out of the hole and they quickly ran towards Takashi.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for short story but I have exams in a few days soon so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I appreciate it. Criticism is allowed as well. Also, if possible, can anyone help me create a picture of Kamen rider Serpent? I've been wanting to create one but I am not sure you're interested, just PM me or review me how Serpent looks like if you don't know. Once again, thank you for reading this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Visiting allies part 3- Wolfens**

**A/N: Hey people! Cross is back once more and here is chapter 6! Hope you all will enjoy reading it. In this chapter, Takashi and his father will be fighting the remaining four Wolfens with help from Mole and the Wolfen he freed. Also, Fangire King and Bishop will making an appearance near the end of this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, The Serpents, ****Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

******Superrider: Yes. The Serpents do feed on life energy but they are peaceful, so they won't consume life** **energy.**

* * *

**With Serpent King,**

Serpent King grabbed both of the Wolfens in front of him and tossed them across the ground, slamming into a wall. King ran over to them and delivered a blow that could have ended one of the Wolfens's life. Unfortunately, one of them grabbed his fist and the other kicked King's chest.

King stumbled back and the Wolfens took advantage by pinning him down and slashing him with their claws.

Mole and the Wolfen he saved appeared and knocked both the Wolfens off of King. Mole asked,"Are you alright master?" King nodded and said,"It's impossible. I can't seem to be able to snap them out of those mind control masks." Mole replied,"I know the way. Knock those masks off and their free." King looked up at Mole and said,"I hope you know what you're doing."

King knocked down one of the Wolfens while Mole pinned the other one down. The Wolfen that Mole freed placed his hands on the Wolfens's faces so he could get the masks off but he flinched as soon as the masks started glowing.

The Wolfens kicked King and Mole off them. They grabbed Mole and the one on the left stabbed his claws into Mole's chest, making him groan in agony. King quickly stood up and sprayed a kind of liquid on the ground surrounding the Wolfens and Mole. King placed his hands together and whispered to himself,"Venom...of...Death." The liquid on the ground started bubbling and smoke appeared before sparks emitted from the Wolfens's chests. Mole fell to the ground and the Wolfen he saved helped him up and said,"You are a strange Fangire." Mole chuckled weakly before he collapsed on the ground again.

King inhaled deeply and he exhaled a green mist before he whispered again,"Poison Dust!" Once the Wolfens inhaled the mist, they started choking until the masks started glowing again. King dashed towards them and he grabbed the masks, removing them off the Wolfens's faces.

The Wolfens rubbed their heads and one of them asked,"What happened?" King dropped the masks and replied,"The Legendorgas controlled your minds with Mummy's masks." The Wolfen Mole had saved said to King,"Serpent King, we Wolfens can't thank you enough for saving us. How can we repay you?" King smiled and replied,"First, do you think you can help my son?" The Wolfen nodded and said,"Time for a little rampage." The Wolfen turned to Takashi's direction and ran towards there.

**With Takashi,**

Takashi kicked one of the masked Wolfen and knocked the other one down with his fist. As he turned, the Wolfen Mole saved grabbed the mask on one of the masked Wolfens's face and removed it. The Wolfen said,"Serpent Prince, I'll let you handle the last one." Takashi nodded and charged towards the last masked Wolfen.

The two collided their fists together and the Wolfen recoiled while Takashi stood his ground. Takashi advanced towards the Wolfen but he stood dead in his tracks, clutching his head as he fell to his knees.

His chest started to form a head of an Anaconda and his shoulders had Mamba heads sprouting out from the sides. Takashi has reached his next evolution stage!

Takashi got up and chuckled as he stood in front of the Wolfen and he stomped the sh*t out of the Wolfen. Next, Takashi's newly equipped Anaconda head came to life and it slithered forward, revealing a long snake-like body behind it. It bit into the Wolfen's leg and the two Mamba heads did the same thing. The two heads bit onto the Wolfen's arms to prevent him from attacking Takashi.

The final blow came, Takashi gave the mask a blow and it cracked before it fell to the ground in two pieces. The Wolfen stumbled back a bit and asked,"What in the world happened?" Takashi replied,"Let's just say Legendorgas controlled you." The Wolfen that helped Takashi walked up to them and said,"We thank you, Takashi, for saving us from the hands of the Legendorgas. We are in your dept." Takashi nodded and asked,"May I at least know your name?" The Wolfen nodded and replied,"My name is Jiro. Hope you can remember that." Takashi nodded again and King said,"Well, it's time to visit the next ally. Let's go Takashi." Takashi nodded and he followed King and Mole out of the village with Jiro watching them leave.

* * *

Ten minutes after the three left, the Wolfens were almost done rebuilding their village until the ground started shaking.

Jiro and a few other Wolfens ran towards the entrance of the village and were sent flying in all directions as a three meter tall being kicked the gate opened. Jiro growled and exclaimed,"Fangire King!"

Fangire King chuckled and said,"Nice to see a Wolfen knowing who I am. Now tell me where are the Serpents." Jiro snorted and said,"We Wolfens will never tell you where they went!" Fangire King slammed Jiro into the ground and said,"Then I'll just have to keep searching. Bishop, sent Scorpion Fangire to the Mermen Village." Bishop nodded and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust while Fangire King proceeded to walk out of the village.

**A/N: Sorry this took long. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Visiting allies part 4- Mermens**

**A/N: Cross is back and exams are OVER! Now I have some time to continue my stories. Anyway, on with the story! In this chapter, the three continue their journey to visit more allies. Will there be another ally joining them? Find out cause Fangire King is a bitch since he isn't trying to take Takashi down himself! I do not own Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, The Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

* * *

In the Serpents's village, Ryu and Dante were at the training ground that was behind Castle Conda.

As they continuing destroying the targets that were set up, Ryu picked up an unfamiliar scent and he said to Dante,"Looks like we have a spy." Dante nodded and traced out the location of the scent.

When Dante located the scent's location, he said,"Ryu, it's coming from that corner." Ryu looked at the corner that Dante pointed out and nodded before he slowly advanced towards it.

Once Ryu was close to the corner, a female figure sprinted out of the darkness and pinned Ryu down.

Dante quickly picked up his sword and ran towards the figure who was covered by a black hood. The figure then kicked the sword out of Dante's hand and pinned him down with her leg. The figure then removed the hood covering her face and said,"You two are really weak." The two had their eyes widen. They both looked at each other and back at the girl that pinned them down.

She was very and they were very sure that she was incredibly beautiful.**  
**

The girl smiled and helped the boys up before Ryu asked,"What are you doing here?" The girl replied,"I was just wondering if the prince was around." Ryu sighed and said,"Well you came at the wrong time. Takashi isn't in the village right now." The girl looked at Ryu and asked,"Why?" Dante replied,"Since he already earned his Serpent form, the king decided to start Takashi's training as the future king." The girl pouted and said,"Aw...that's too bad. I wanted to become friends with him."

Ryu smiled and said,"We can be your friends." He then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder but soon, he found himself on the ground once more. The girl giggled and said,"I know what you two are thinking and I am not going to be any of your girlfriend." Dante gulped at her tone as she said it and he stuttered,"N-no! I w-w-wasn't going to a-a-ask that." Ryu nodded and said,"Same here!" The girl smiled and let go of Ryu.

She turned and said,"I'll be back when the prince returns home. Please tell me when he returns." The girl started walking away and Ryu stopped her before he asked,"Wait! What's your name?" The girl smiled and replied,"My name's Miya."

Miya continued to walk away and she disappeared into the darkness that somehow appeared around her.

* * *

In the Legendorgas's castle, Arc grumbled loudly and bellowed,"What is taking so long?!"

The Legendorgas all appeared and Medusa Legendorga asked,"My lord, what is upsetting you?" Arc slammed his fist on his chair and replied,"What is taking all of you so long to destroy those scaly Serpents?!" Mummy said,"I'm sorry but it looks like we might have underestimated them." Arc looked at Mummy and asked,"And how is that possible? He is just a kid!" Mummy revealed an orb and Arc saw that the orb was showing him how Takashi had defeated his mind-controlled Wolfens and Mummy said,"It seems that the snake prince has already earned his Serpent form and this proves that he is one enemy we have to keep an eye out."

Arc clenched his fists and he asked,"How many more humans do you need to capture before we can attack them?" Mummy replied,"Not much left. I just need twenty more of those special humans and we are ready to attack them" Arc rubbed his chin and said,"Continue. Now all of you leave my sight!" Not long, the Legendorgas were all out of the room.

* * *

As with the two Serpents and Mole Fangire, the three were about a few miles away from the Mermens's territory.

Takashi looked around at his surroundings and asked,"Dad, what's with all the plants? Why are they getting scarce?" King smiled and replied,"That's because the Mermens's territory is located in this swamp. It's said that this swamp is able to keep anything that's evil away." Mole snorted and said,"If this place is able to keep out evil, why hasn't there been anymore more swamps like this?" King replied,"That's because the Mermens are afraid their homes will be burnt down by the Fangires."

Mole suddenly stopped and said,"Masters, there's someone watching us."

The two Serpents turned to Mole and something burst out of the ground. Mole was sent flying while the Serpents were knocked down.

The three got up and Mole exclaimed,"Scorpion!"

Scorpion looked at Mole and said,"Well hello, traitor. I'm glad to see you here cause Bishop has gave me orders to eliminate you and the kid." Takashi grunted and said,"It will take a lot more than yourself if you think you can beat me." Scorpion laughed and said,"Then prove it then. You and me. Battle to the death." Takashi smirked and said,"Your on!" King looked at Takashi with a look of concern and said,"You can't be serious! His poison could kill you!" Scorpion chuckled and said,"That's right kid. Listen to your daddy." Takashi walked over to Scorpion and said,"Do your worse! I'll take you down."

Before they knew it, Scorpion had conjured a force field around him and Takashi. Scorpion then said,"Let the battle begin!"

Takashi was the first to react by slamming his fist on the ground, causing snakes to slither out of the cracks. The snakes all coiled around Scorpion's body and Takashi quickly turned into his Serpent form.

Takashi's Anaconda head on his chest stretched out and swatted Scorpion across the force field. Scorpion got up and he found his face right in the way of Takashi's fist.

Scorpion stumbled back and Takashi quickly delivered a Screw Kick that made Scorpion fall to the ground. Scorpion got up once more and this time, he sprouted a scorpion tail on his back.

He lashed his tail at Takashi, who caught the tail and sprouted two snakes on his shoulders. Takashi's snakes bit Scorpion's tail and Takashi exclaimed,"Soul Change!" A Green aura surrounded the two and soon, Scorpion's eyes turned from brownish-red to emerald green.

The force field was immediately gone and Takashi said,"Now, what is your purpose?" Scorpion replied,"To serve you and only you, master." Takashi smiled as he reverted back into his human form.

King walked up to Takashi and said,"I'm proud of you Takashi. Now with two Fangires on our side, we may have enough information on the Fangires once we return to our village." Takashi nodded and said,"Alright, now with you on our team, you can back Mole up whenever we are attacked. Is that clear?" Scorpion nodded and the four walked on towards the Mermens's village.

**A/N: Sorry this took long. I was having so many, many, many ideas about some Kamen rider and Power Rangers crossover. Hope all of you will review about the new ideas and about this story so far. Criticism is allowed as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Visiting allies part 5- Mermens**

**A/N: I am back people! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter cause it took me a while to write. By the way, things from this chapter will also be the first time you get to see Serpent Kivat. Again, hope you enjoy! In this chapter, the four travelers finally reached the Mermens's territory and back in the Fangires's territory, there seems to be a commotion going on. I do not Kamen rider but I own Takashi/Kamen rider Serpent, The Serpents, Serpent Kivat, Castle Conda and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This took place during the time when Arc and the first Kiva was still alive.**

* * *

Scorpion stopped in his tracks, he looked around at the surroundings and then said,"Uh...master, this place looks...disturbing." King smiled and said,"Mermens are capable of making any forest look scary but once you come here often, you'll get the hang of it." Takashi asked,"Are we close?" King nodded and said,"Not far anymore Takashi. Soon, we will reach the spot."

* * *

In the Fangires's territory, a Kivat was flying around the castle. The Kivat was hiding from Kivat bat the first and the rest of the Fangires.

As a Fangire came into the room the Kivat was hiding in, he asked himself,"Where can that traitor be?"

The Kivat had been suspected of treason since they thought he was on the Serpents's side and also for his snake-like accent.

Once the Fangire had gone out of the room, the Kivat came out of his hiding spot and flew down to the window of the room. As he looked out, he saw dozens of Fangires searching everywhere just so that they can find him. The Kivat chuckled but it stopped as soon as he was grabbed by a hand. He turned to look at the one who captured him, he gulped as the one holding him was Queen of the Fangires.

Queen smiled and said,"Well look who I have here. If it isn't the traitor himself." The Kivat struggled but his attempts were futile as Queen's grip grew tighter. Queen asked,"Tell me, why did you betrayed us?" The Kivat said,"I jusssst don't like the way you Fangiressss treat other clansssss. All you Fangiressss want issss world domination. Why can't you be more peaceful like the Sssserpentsss?" Queen let go of the Kivat and said,"You got that all wrong. Most Fangires want peace too but King is the one who calls the shots here so I have no rights to speak up for the Fangires who want peace." The Kivat said,"Then why don't you let me go? I can go get the king of the Sssserpentssss to help us." Queen smiled and replied,"If you are so confident, then do what you want." The Kivat nodded and was about to fly away but Queen stopped him and said,"Wait! I need to tell you that you have to be careful along the way. The Fangires are still searching for you. Also, I want to give you a special ability." She waved her hand over the Kivat and he asked,"What wassss that for?" Queen replied,"That was a special spell that will allow you to turn anyone into a rider. Kivat bat has the ability to turn King into Dark Kiva but I won't know what you will create so pick wisely because once you have chose someone, that person will be the only one who can access your powers." The Kivat nodded and flew off.

* * *

Takashi felt a slight shiver down his spine as he stepped into the water. He asked,"Dad, are you sure their village is out here?" King nodded and said,"They like their village being in the water. So you may say that they are like a village on water." Mole stopped right at the edge of the water and said,"Go on ahead masters. I'll stay here just in case." Scorpion laughed and said,"Just because you're used to land doesn't mean you have to be on land." King said,"Scorpion, if Mole wants to stay, let him stay. It's not like he has to be with us all the time. We'll get him once we are about to leave." Scorpion nodded and followed them into the water, leaving Mole on land.

* * *

At Castle Conda, Ryu and Dante were both still thinking about that girl that had beaten them both, Miya.

Ryu and asked,"Oi Dante, do you think she will come back?" Dante shook his head and said,"She said that she would only be back when Takashi comes home." Ryu sighed and turned around with Dante following him. Unknown to them, Takashi's mother, Serpent Queen, witnessed the scene and thought _Looks like the future queen is found._

* * *

Takashi and Scorpion had gotten tired from swimming and Takashi asked,"Are we there yet?" King smiled and said,"All we need to do is swim to that fog ahead."

As the three slowly entered the fog, they saw lights coming from the other side of it. They quickened their pace until they reached the end. When they did, they were awestruck from what they were seeing.

"This is incredible."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


End file.
